Black For You
by LyingTurtle
Summary: Karkat is in denial about feeling completely blackrom for Dave, but when a common fight between them gets a bit too touchy and push comes to shove, things get complicated. SEX WARNING (as if it wasn't to be expected)
1. Chapter 1

More chapters on the way so don't worry, don't worry it gets more sexual.

"Strider!" Karkat yelled, tumbling out of his chair. The blonde had snuck up behind him and grabbed his chair out of nowhere, freaking him the fuck out and also making him now void of chair.

"Geez your jumpy" Dave only smirked.

"Because your being a fucking creep!"

"Pft, what's creepy is your dead hoarding clown boyfriend or whatever the hell you call it"

"He's my moirail fuckass!"

"Whatever, anyways Kanaya sent me to come get you, apparently we're all going to do some meeting or whatever about something to do with fashion. To be honest I wasn't actually listening"

"No fucking way! The absolute last thing i want to do on this goddamn meteor is listen to her use huge ass words to bash on me"

"I thought you two were friends?"

"We are, what makes you think we aren't?"

"Well where I'm from, we usually don't insult our friends, well actually, ok i take that back I insult John a whole lot but like, we do it as a joke."

"Ugh your human diseases are so weird"

"Just get your ass to the meeting, its not like you actually have anything else to do"

"I'm not fucking going!"

"Dude just go"

"No!"

"I will make you"

"Don't you fucking dare! I am going to hurt you Strider, I swear i will"

"Oh man in that case I really shouldn't do this huh"

They had a brief standoff, daring the other to move silently, eyes locked in perpetual rage vs stoic douche shades. All of a sudden Karkat raced forwards, absconding straight for the door so he could get free and hide somewhere until the whole thing was over.

Of course he had just completely forgotten about the fact that Dave could flash step. He felt himself run straight into his arm, only briefly thinking "_shit_" before being flung backwards onto the table, papers and a cup of shitty coffee going everywhere. He had a brief moment of deja vu before struggling against Dave as he tried not to get pinned down.

"Fuckass"

"Cunt"

Karkat grabbed Dave and swung him over, rolling him off the table and landing him on an armchair beside it. Karkat quickly pounced on him, sending the chair flopping over and them both landing with a painful thud.

"Ugh your an idiot" Dave groaned, his head sore from where he hit it, and a Karkat on his chest making it hard to breath.

Karkat was glad he had his head turned away from Dave, he was blushing as hot as an iron in the fire, head nuzzled precariously in Dave's shoulder. He was so black for Dave it hurt, all the constant denial and avoidance only made it worse, not to mention all the sexual tension he had been storing up since they get on this damn meteor.

"Dude, get off me already, you weigh a freaking ton-!" he was cut off by Karkat shoving his mouth onto his, grinding his hips into the blondes as well as letting out a small moan.

Dave was utterly speechless from uncool shock. Only when Karkat's tongue ran over his lips did he snap out of it and shove Karkat off forcibly.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK DUDE!" he yelled, forgetting about being stoic.

"Ow, geez could you have thrown me any harder?" Karkat whined, sitting up; Dave was already on his feet, backed up from Karkat.

"Dude why the hell did you do that!" Dave barked, getting his control back although his heart was still ramming against his chest.

"Isn't it fucking obvious!" Karkat yelled, then looking away and blushing he muttered, "I think I'm blackrom for you"

"Wait a second, is that your freaky hate love thing?"

"Yeah, the freaky hate love thing"

"I'm going to pull an Egbert here and say this now, I'm now and say I'm not a homosexual"

"I don't even know that that fucking means!"

"Well get a goddamn dictionary before you go lip raping people!" he didn't really care how uncool that sounded and stormed out, leaving Karkat to wallow in his embarrassment and failed attempt to fill a quadrant.


	2. Chapter 2

Heya, ok don't worry there next chapter has everything your looking for, just some plot builder and fantasies here.

Dave laid in his bed, hand wrapped around his member, pumping wildly, head tossing about as he struggled with his thoughts.

He kept trying to keep his mind on track, but none of the usual things were working, he kept going back to the thought of Karkat on his knees in front of him, his yellow and black eyes staring up at him as he bobbed his head.

"Nnnn" he moaned, this was so fucking wrong. The image popped in his head of Karkat underneath him, his wrists held by Dave's own hands, yelling curse words and moaning with every thrust, in between screams saying something like "_Harder, Strider_"

Dave's hips buckled, he gasped as bliss zapped through him, shivering as he took his wet hand away, relaxing and curling up. For some reason he felt strangely alone, the yearning to have another body curled up against him was almost impossible to ignore. It was amazing he could even feel that considering all the childhood trauma and misconceptions about sex that his Bro seemed to just find hilarious enough to never sort straight.

Farther away on the meteor, Karkat and Gamzee were watching a terribly romantic movie, Faygo and popcorn splattered about. Karkat was sitting in Gamzee's lap, letting his braid his hair while he tried not to sniffle over the beauty before him on screen. Gamzee had just eaten a pie so he was high enough to where it was hard for Karkat to not tolerate him because the guy was just so chill.

The characters had just begun to make out in a heated fashion. Karkat closed his eyes, imagining him and Dave to the sounds on screen, his breath catching as he thought of pushing Dave down onto the bed, grinding against him and biting his soft flesh.

"What's got you so motherfucking tired?" Gamzee asked, tasseling the sloppy braids out of his hair and then flopping his arms around him.

Karkat sighed and laid his head against the Juggalo.

"Nothing, just stressed I guess"

"You gotta motherfucking chillax bro"

"Yeah, whatever. I'm going for a walk"

"Mkay" the clown began taking another swig of Faygo, only to down the whole bottle.

Karkat just shook his head and sighed, then continued walking down through the halls.

His mind was absent of where he was going, only when he realized he was at Dave's room. "_Fuck"_ he thought, wondering briefly how he hadn't noticed getting here. There was the doorknob, just standing there. Dave was probably asleep, all tired and-

"_Shadeless. Ok I have to fucking do this"_

Gulping from the tension, he slowly reached down and opened the door. All the lights were off, his useless shit thrown about the floor, making it like a minefield to try and get past.

But finally there he was, looking down at a sleeping Dave like a creeper. Dave's eyes were closed though of course, biting his lower lip he gently leaned down, one arm propped on either side of the bed, a knee on the edge to steady himself.

"_Maybe if I just-"_ he slowly moved a hand towards his eyes, just one look and then he could abscond, but he was very aware that this guy had senses like a fucking hawk on crack- oh shit Dave just snapped his eyes open.


	3. Chapter 3

Final chapter woot~ probably, maybe if I get the urge to tag on another scene I'll put it in there. Oh well, hope you enjoy. _Purrrr~_

"F-!" Karkat tried to say but was immediately grabbed and flung over, landing beside him on the bed. Dave pounced on him at once, a forearm on his throat, another one grabbing his wrist and pinning them above his head.

"Wait a sec... Karkat?"

"WHO ELSE FUCKASS?"

"Dude, why the hell are you in my room, I thought you were the clown"

"Well I'm not obviously! The horns are kinda a dead give away!"

"Then why the hell are you in my room" he asked again. Karkat was quiet, not really at liberty to say. Dave was shirtless above him, his heart racing from the sudden adrenaline rush, making his chest constantly shift between pressing on him and then being absent, only making him want it back on him.

But what was even more present was the fact that staring down at him were to beautiful red eyes, making his blood flare, and making the fact that he was in Dave's bed, with Dave being half naked, and also very close in bodily contact, all the more intoxicating.

"I said, _why are you in my room?_" Dave growled the last part, clenching his wrists tighter and more painfully, also unintentionally bringing a knee up closer towards him. Karkat let out a soft whine, blushing and turning his head to the side, completely catching Dave offguard. "_He's enjoying this"_ he thought, suddenly flushing with heat.

As if on cue he brought his knee up further, going straight between his legs and making Karkat gasp, trying to shrivel up and move but unable to because of Dave.

"You said you were black for me weren't you? Is this part of your Dave fetish or something?" Dave said in a low voice.

"Daveee" Karkat moaned, writhing underneath him, "Quit it already"

"I dunno man, I mean this is a pretty good mental image to remember the next time you try yelling at me or thinking your better than me"

As if it was a response Karkat quickly broke free out of his hands, catching Dave's open mouth with his, tongue immediately inside as he flipped him over, grinding against him forcefully.

Dave almost yelled out, fighting against him. Soon it was a tangled mess of limbs, their faces only inches from each other.

"Dude I am not into you" Dave growled.

"You don't have any fucking clue do you? Face it Strider you can't make up your mind"

"It's you who has the creepy crush on me"

"Shut up! I swear I will fucking walk out right now if you honestly say so"

Dave was quiet for a moment, contemplating this. He was seriously hard right now, and he felt Karkat was too. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad to give cultural expansion a go.

"Fine, lets fuck. But on one condition" he smirked.

"What is it?" Dave untangled himself from Karkat, laying beside him on his back, that cocky smile plastered on his lips as he motioned downward. "You have got to be fucking kidding me"

"Nope, either this or walk out"

"Your an ass"

"That's debatable"

Karkat swallowed his pride and rolled over to him, going farther down till he tugged down Dave's pants. He gave one last look at Dave, who was still grinning from the fact that he didn't think Karkat would actually do it, before going down on his cock. He licked the head nervously, rolling his saliva over it before pushing more into his mouth.

Dave moaned, eyes closing and head rolling back, also sneaking a hand down to put on the back of Karkat's head.

Karkat shivered at the taste as precum began coating his mouth as he took more of his length into his mouth. Karkat moaned a little as Dave started buckling his hips, pushing his head down farther. He tried to ignore the fact that he had stopped doing practically any work and it was all Dave just throat fucking him now.

"Nnn" Dave moaned, Karkat immediately took his mouth away, keeping Dave from climaxing. "What the fuck man" he groaned, almost angry that he had stopped.

"I am not just letting you trick me into sucking you off and then telling me to leave"

"Ugh fine, what do you-" he stopped himself as Karkat wriggled out of his clothes, sliding up and positioning his nook over Dave's still dripping cock "Hell no dude I am not being on bottom-ohmygodyoursofuckingtight" He moaned as Karkat slid himself onto him, moaning as well.

"Fuck" Karkat grunted, slowly easing himself onto Dave, biting his lip as he did so. This whole cross species sex thing was turning out a lot different than he thought, he was expecting something a lot softer like usual, something actually fucking bendable.

Karkat started making almost whimpering sounds as he began going faster, his own bulge not really having a place to go so just wrapping around Dave's dick with alternating movements.

Dave was moaning almost as much as he was, sitting up a bit and with a hand on the trolls side as he went up and down. A second hand ran through his hair, finding his horns and then rubbing, figuring that probably did something.

Karkat gasped and got off Dave immediately.

"DAVE!"

"Why'd you stop?"

"Don't fucking touch my horns!"

"Why the hell not?"

"Its... a matesprit thing"

"A what now?"

"Flushed, hearts, redrom, ect. You only do that with your matesprit"

"Oh my god will you quit with the quadrant crap for five seconds? What does it even do?"

"I don't want to talk about it..."

"No dude, you've got me curious now"

"Dave quit it!" it was no use though, Dave had him pinned again, his hands on his horns, rubbing intently regardless of any resistance from Karkat.

He was almost completely caught off guard when Karkat started purring.

"That's so fucking hilarious" he chuckled, watching as Karkat's eyes flickered in their half closed state, deep purrs rumbling from his throat as he kneaded his head into Dave's hands.

He got even more surprised when Karkat began nuzzling closer to him, curling up on him and licking his chest in a slow gentle manner.

Dave paused rubbing, Karkat paused licking, opening his eyes and blinking up at him.

"Your eyes are red"

"Huh-FUCK" Karkat half yelled, rolling away and covering up his eyes, blinking a few times till he felt it go away. "T-That uh, happens. O-Our adult eye color comes through sometimes"

"So you get super cuddly and licky and your eyes change? That's pretty adorable actually"

"Shut up" Karkat blushed. He felt Dave get closer beside him, turning only to be grabbed and pulled towards him, flat on his back. Before he could protest he felt a pair of lips go right against his own, their tongues almost immediately met and wrestled around. Dave slowly began to push towards him, entering him and grunting. Karkat began moaning loudly as Dave let his hands roam over him.

Dave started picking up the pace, going harder and faster with more urgent need, Karkat had his hands wrapped around his neck, still making out every time they had enough air.

"FUCK!" Karkat began wailing, panting and scratching Dave's back. Dave pounded him once more before cuming inside him, the feeling of fluid inside him sent Karkat over the edge, screaming Dave's name as he shot out wads of red genetic material.

They both laid panting for a moment before Dave pulled out, flopping down on his back, arm outstretched towards the troll. Karkat rolled into it without hesitation, intertwining their legs and nuzzling his chest.

"I hate you" he muttered.

"Whatever, hate you too I guess"


End file.
